


NWZUA

by Weiss3100



Category: NWZUA
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weiss3100/pseuds/Weiss3100
Summary: An original work thought up by some friends, I just wrote it. Warnings inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an original work made at the request of some friends of mine. This will be updated as frequently as possible. Keep in mind that I have other stories going on as well. 
> 
> Samantha: 16, medium bust, emerald green eyes, long brown hair, loves wearing skirts for some reason, lesbian. Very popular in school, gets asked out by at least five people per week, turns all of them down, none of her friends have asked her yet though. Favorite color is green. Has a blackbird sticker on her laptop.
> 
> Lilac: 17, lilac eyes, white hair with lilac highlights, is silent to those who aren't friends, performs psychoanalysis on friends, is a tsundere. Wears a lot of black and loves mythical creatures. Medium bust, thin frame. Favorite color is all shades of purple and yellow, and is lesbian. Usually wears clothes loose and sloppily, doesn't care much about appearance. Usually on phone. Can appear emotionless at times, but in front of friends can appear emotional. Doesn't spend much time at home, usually sleeps at a friend's house (whichever one lets her at the time), and sleeps in their closets (she likes the darkness and how secure and closed they are)  
> Spends free time either on her phone (constantly) or on her phone while playing on either a friend's console or her 3ds she takes with her. Also has a laptop with a phoenix sticker, uses it for computer games. Excels at Mind games against her friends, usually wears a black button-up shirt unbuttoned, with a black tank top underneath, black button-up is a bit too big for her. Known for her unnatural hair color, not very popular, people don't really interact with her (she would seem to be emotionless anyways), but with friends her emotions can explode out, creating two very different lilacs.  
> -あい
> 
> WARNINGS: LESBIAN RELATIONSHIPS, EVENTUAL SMUT, OTHER WARNINGS MAY ARISE.

**[SAMANTHA P.O.V]**

 

My name is Samantha, my friends call me Sam. I always start off the school day by denying a bunch of people who ask me out. I usually am standing next to my good friend Lilac, she is super cute and I wish  _ she  _ would ask me out one of these days. I've had a crush on her since we were in third grade.[ A/N: NO, stripes, this doesn't mean I have a crush on you, it is ONLY for the story.] I tune back in as she begins speaking.

“Hey Sam?” She starts.

“Yes?” I respond.

“I notice that you turn down all of these people, is there a reason why?” she asks.

“Yeah, I kinda have a crush on someone.”

_ ‘It's you!’ _ I wanna yell.

“Oh…” she says, sounding defeated.

“What is it? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, it's just, I was gonna ask you something, but I already have the answer,” she states.

“Don't let that stop you from asking, you can never know for sure.”

_ ‘Please ask me out, please?’ _

“Uhm… I…  uh… willyougooutwithme?” She finally gets all her words out and I am stunned.

_ ‘She did it! She did it! Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally, I've been waiting seven fucking years for this!’ _

“I’d love to,” I respond.

_ ‘That's right, play it cool.’ _

“Really? I thought you would turn me down like all the others you don't have a crush on,” she says.

“I have a crush on  _ you _ , Lilac. I have since  _ third grade _ .”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

We hear the bell ring and walk to class together. We pass a couple groping each other in the hallway. No one bats an eye, that's what happens when your school is called Love High School.

“Don't let that be us,” Lilac suddenly says.

“What?”

“Those two people groping each other in the hall. Don't let that become us. I mean, I'm okay with PDA, but only to a certain extent.  _ That _ is definitely  _ way _ too far,” she responds.

“Okay, I wouldn't want to get that physical in public anyway.”

“Good.”

We continue our walk only talking about where and when we’ll go on a date. We walk the rest of the way holding hands. We decide to just go to dinner for our first date. I get to choose the restaurant and she apparently has no budget. I decide on a place that is a little on the fancier side, but not too fancy. It will require we both wear a dress, but that's about it. We also choose to go out on Friday, which is tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

**[FRIDAY]**

 

We start off the morning by telling our friends about our new relationship status. The results are as follows.

Sam: Lilac and I have something to tell you all.

Lilac: Yeah.

Izzy: What is it?

Allison: Spill the fucking beans.

Ellie: Watch your language please.

Allison: Izzy? Are you writing this down?

Izzy: Yes.

Sam: Why?

Izzy: You two said you had something to tell us, I thought it might be important.

Ellie: Yeah, so spill already.

Sam: Lilac, do you wanna tell them or should I?

Lilac: You do it.

Sam: Okay. Girls, Lilac and I are dating!

Izzy: Called it. Ellie, you owe me fifty dollars.

Ellie: Damn.

Allison: Good for you, now can we go?

Sam: Don't act  _ too _ excited.

Lilac: We’re  _ just _ the first of our group to actually be in a relationship with anyone.

Ellie: Well,  _ I’m _ excited!

Izzy: Me too!

The rest of the conversation up to the bell was about our upcoming date. You already know the details on that, so I’ll spare you. [A/N: for anyone who's ever read  _ The Misfits _ that was a reference.]

 

* * *

 

**[AFTER SCHOOL]**

 

We go to a place called  _ The Scarlet Cardinal _ , they have fancier food than  _ Red Robin's  _ but not too much fancier. We order a soup that is like a creamy chicken and dumplings with vegetables in it. It's pretty good. Lilac looks amazing even though she’s just wearing a loose-fitting black dress that is somewhat sloppy. I realize I'm staring as she asks me a question.

“Is there something wrong?” She asks.

“No, why?” I respond.

“You’ve been staring at me for a while now.”

“You just look amazing, that's all.”

“Th-thank you,” she stammers, turning redder than the lipstick she's wearing. She’s so cute when she’s embarrassed. It makes me want to kiss her so bad. 

_ ‘I’m so in love with her.’  _

When we finish eating, we go to my house where she will sleep tonight. We get there and go straight to my room, grab pajamas, and change in separate rooms. We meet back in my room and she’s on her phone. Of course she is, she’s  _ always _ on her phone.

“So…” I start.

“Yeah?” she asks without looking up.

“Did you have fun?” I ask.

“Yeah, I did,” she states and finally looks up. She is blushing so much right now it puts Allison’s communist propaganda to shame. I really wanna kiss her right now and I tell her so.

“Okay,” she says.

“Okay what? Okay as in I can kiss you, or okay as in you’re just acknowledging my statement?” I question.

“Okay as in you can kiss me.”

At that I have all the permission I need. I pull her into a kiss full of passion and love. She returns the kiss and we stay that way until the need for air becomes too great. We then separate and get into my bed. We fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I’m back. My friends liked this so much they demanded another chapter.
> 
> Allison, 16, Red eyes, brown hair with red highlights, offensive and extreme atheist, pushes her beliefs on others, wears red clothing with communism symbol, medium-large bust, favorite color is unknown, sexuality is bisexual, isn't the most pg of people. Secretly watched hentai. Most likely to date any one of her friends, and loves to play strategy games. Likes Isabelle (Izzy) the most, likes Stripes the second most (both as friends). Spends free time playing strategy games or something involved with history. Has communism symbol sticker on laptop. Usually most open about shipping her friends, and dislikes those who have strong religious beliefs. Doesn't get along well with Ellie, and usually wears stuff that makes her look more powerful. Probably not popular popular, but might be popular for her looks
> 
>  
> 
> Izzy: 15, turquoise eyes, relatively small bust, short ginger hair, enjoys wearing plaid and a gravity falls Wendy style hat, popular for doing stupid shit in school for comedy/entertainment, stays close to friends not to anyone else, collects figures and music as a hobby, favorite color is orange. Bisexual. Laptop with a dragon Ball sticker, uses the laptop usually secretly in the middle of class to listen to music with Allison. Uses it at home to play games with Stripes and listen to music for almost all of the morning.
> 
> Ellie, 15, small chest, long brown hair, yellow eyes, is popular at school but sticks to her core friend group, enjoys doing stupid shit with Izzy, enjoys learning weird random trivia and using it in weird situations. The main group of stupid shit is, Izzy, Alison and Ellie. Bisexual, favorite color is red.  
> -あい
> 
> WARNINGS: SAME AS PREVIOUS ONLY, NOW WE HAVE MORE PROFANITY.

**[SAM P.O.V.]**

 

When I wake up on saturday, Lilac is the first thing I see.

_‘Oh, right, we went out last night.’_

“Good morning Li[A/N: pronounced lie],” I say.

“Morning,” she replies. She pulls out her phone and begins doing something. I manage to get her to look up long enough to give her a good morning kiss and then she’s completely tuned out. I get up and get ready for the day, we’re gonna spend all day playing computer games with our friends. I get my laptop all set up and tell Lilac that our friends are online. She gets up and sets her laptop up. We start playing some stupid game that Lilac forced us all to get. We are having quite a bit of fun when Izzy and Ellie suddenly go into a private call.

After a while they rejoin the call.

“What was that about?” I ask.

“Yeah, what the fuck?” Allison curses.  
“Language Ally,” Ellie says.

“Fuck you,” Ally returns.

“Sorry, I’m taken,” Ellie replies.

“By whom?” I question.

“Well, we were going to tell you all on Monday, but, Ellie and I are together now too,” Izzy states.

“Ha! Ally, you owe me fifty bucks!” I shout.

“Damn it! I really need to stop betting on my friends’ love lives,” Ally sulks.

“Seriously, you bet on us?” Ellie asks.

“You have no room to talk miss ‘I bet fifty bucks Sam and Lilac never get together,’” Ally says.

“Girls, can you _please_ stop arguing!?” Lilac snaps.

“Yeah,” Ally and Ellie say together.

“Are we gonna keep playing?” Kiana suddenly speaks up.

“Yeah, are we ever getting back to the game?” Gwen asks.

“Sure, lets keep going,” I suggest. We play for several hours later until my mom call Lilac and I for food. She and I go and eat. Over breakfast my mother decides to prove how well her mom-senses work.

“So, how was your date last night?” she asks.

“How did you know we went on a date last night?” I ask in shock.

“I’m your mother, you think I didn’t notice you two coming in holding hands and wearing fancy clothes?”

“Oh, well, there’s that,” I respond. Lilac is still silent. She rarely talks in front of my mom, or _anyone’s_ parents for that matter. I remind myself to talk to her about it later. We finish eating and go back to my room. We join the others and continue playing the game. After several more hours we have to eat lunch, afterwards all our friends take a break and I decide that it’s the perfect time to discuss her silence around parents.

“Hey Li, can I ask you something?” I start.

“Yeah, what?” she replies.

“Why are you always silent around people’s parents?” I ask.

“Because, I’m afraid.”

“Afraid of what?” I ask.

“Afraid that they’ll kick me out like my parents did.”

_‘She never did tell me why her parents kicked her out.’_

“Why _did_ they kick you out?” I ask her.

“B-because I’m gay.”

“WHAT!? They kicked you out. Because of your sexuality!?!?” I am furious now. I wanna kill those homophobic assholes.

“Y-yeah.”

“That’s no reason to kick someone out,” I say.

“Well, they think it is.”

“Well they can kiss my ass,” I say.

“I don’t even know why I’m afraid of your mother, she obviously wouldn’t kick me out,” she states.

“Well, just know, I lo-like you and nothing is gonna change that,” I assure my girlfriend.

“You almost said you love me. Then, you stopped yourself. Why? Do you not love me?” she questions.

“Is it okay for me to say the L word?” I ask.

“Of course. Here, I’ll say it first, I love you,” she responds.

“I love you too.”

We notice that our friends are back online. So, we sit back down and start playing again. We play the same game for several more hours until our friends all leave for dinner. Lilac and I get some dinner too. I have to make it because my mom went out and Lilac doesn’t cook. I simply make us grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. We sit down and I decide to ask about her hair.

“So, why do you have white hair?” I ask.

“I dunno, I was born with it. Why? Do you hate it?” she replies, acting very self conscious.

“No, I love your hair,” I assure her.

“Thanks,” she’s blushing now.

“I love all things about you.”

“Stop, you’re embarrassing me,” she blushes more.

“It's true though,” I keep up.

“I love your features too.”

“Thank you,” I say.

“Your outfit is revealing, but not too revealing. I like that, though, I _would_ like to see more of your perfect skin.”

 _‘Now_ **_I’m_ ** _blushing. Damn, how is she so good at this?’_

“Maybe after dinner I’ll show you,” I flirt openly.

“U-um I-I-I uh.” She is stammering so much now.

_‘I think I broke her.’_

We finish our dinner and go to my room. As soon as the door closes, I find myself pushed up against it and her lips are on mine [A/N: If you are under 18, you might wanna skip to the end.]. She presses her knee up into my core and I _immediately_ feel the pleasure from it. I can’t hold back the moan that escapes my lips. She moves her kisses down to my neck and at the same time moves one hand up my thigh. She finds that I’m not wearing underwear and gently runs one finger up my slick folds.

“No panties? Naughty girl,” she playfully chides.

“Only for you babe,” I return.

She runs both hands up my thighs and pulls my shirt over my head. She takes the time to remove her own shirt before we’re kissing again. I move my hands to cup her breasts for a moment before reaching back and undoing her bra. Somehow during that, I lost my own bra. Our skirts are the next thing to join the piles of clothing, closely followed by her panties. I shove her back and onto the bed. I climb on top of her and press two fingers to her center. She moans so loud, the neighbors probably heard us. I press my fingers into her and only meet a little resistance when I pop through her hymen.

_‘I just took her virginity.’_

She yelps in pain then moans in pleasure as I set a rhythm. She brings one hand up and pushes two fingers into me, matching my pace. I yell in pain as she breaks my hymen, then moan in pleasure because _damn_ that feels good. We bring our pace up gradually until we’re furiously thrusting into each other trying to bring the other over the edge.

“I’m g-g-gonna...” she starts.

“Me too!” I yell.

We try and pick up the pace more and in a couple seconds are reaching that high together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, that’s the end of that, total plot this time: 1,155! See you guys later!  
> -あい

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, the plot of this was 902 words, kinda short but I’m happy with it.  
> -あい


End file.
